Unforgiving Past
by chicbear
Summary: Widowmaker is met with a challenge. Someone from her past is back, and here to stay. But what will she do?


_**If you would like to know what the words in French mean at any time while reading, I will have a list at the bottom showing what they all mean!**_

 **Talon base**

 **Annecy, France**

The sound of heels clicking on the floor echoed through the Talon base. Widowmaker had been flown in an hour earlier than intended. From what she understood there was a pressing issue that needed to be dealt with asap. Reaper could only say so much over a phone. After a bit of walking from the helicopter to the main base, she walked into a large meeting room. Widow scanned the room as she entered only seeing Reaper leaning against a wall next to a large window, staring blankly out of it.

Widowmaker stayed silent, sliding into a chair. A few minutes went by before Widow started to get impatient. "you need me for som-" She was cut off by the raspy voice that is Reaper. "There is a man we need you to eliminate, he is staying at a hotel going by the name Jackson Trev. We have already set you up in a room on the other side of the street. You leave immediately."

Widowmaker stared at the man, who still hasn't looked away from the window. She stood up to walk out only to be grabbed by Reaper who turned her around. "Don't mess this up, after what happened with Sombra at Volskaya Industries we don't have room for error. The board is talking, watching us."

Widowmaker ripped her arm from Reapers grip. "Comment oses-tu! I don't miss, remember that before you get to see firsthand." She slams the door and walks off to her transport.

 **London England**

Upon reaching London Widowmaker was picked up in a limo and brought to the hotel she would stay at for the next three nights, or until her target showed up. As she walked in a young man walked up to her. "Those bags look heavy, let me help you." Before the man could reach for her bags, Widow gave him the death glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Woah bruh chill I was just trying to help. Geez can't a man help a helpless woman with her bags!" He raised his voice causing Widowmaker to stop dead in her tracks.

"Excusez-moi?" Widowmaker dropped her bags on the ground, slowly walking back towards the young man.

"You heard me!" This made Widowmaker laugh for a second, then proceeded to kick his knee in, smacking his air way as he went down. She kneeled down next to the 'man' and whispered in his ear. "Would you like some help with that? Next time I see you ill put a bullet in your head. Got it!" The man hurried to his feet as Widow turned and picked her bags up.

Widowmaker got into the elevator, pressing her floor and leaning in the corner of the small space. The elevator couldn't go any slower, she needed to shower after touching that filth of a man. **DING**. Widow looked at the floor number. She still had twelve more floors to go, why was she stopping here? The door to the elevator opened allowing a man to walk inside.

"Un" He had a thick French accent, much like Widowmaker. Around the same age as she could tell.

"Excusez-moi?" The man said louder. Widowmaker hummed in acknowledgment and pressed the first floor button.

"Merci beaucoup." The man said with a hint of nervousness.

"De rien." Widowmaker said after a second of thought.

 **Ding.** Picking up her bags she proceeded out of the elevator walking down the hallway, she looked back to the man who was in the elevator. "Au revoir!" The man called out as he waved slowly. Before the door closed Widowmaker saw a smile on the mans face. She simply looked away and went into her room.

Widowmaker closed and locked the door behind her. The room itself wasn't all that great, simple room with one bed and a bathroom. A small desk sat in the corner along with a tv on a stand. The only good thing about the room was the window that had a great view of London. Widowmaker closed the curtains and made her way to the bathroom, it was time for a long-awaited shower.

Even with the water on hot she could barely feel the warmth from the water that ran down her body. She took her shampoo and washed her hair. Proceeding to wash her body as well, without realizing it she began to think of the man in the elevator. She couldn't put her finger on it, she could've sworn his voice sounded familiar. She continued to think for a bit before she shook her head. **Sigh.** Widowmaker got out of the shower and dried off before getting into some pajamas. Which was just some Talon issued garments, a shirt with the logo on it as was the same with the pants.

Before she knew it Widowmaker was fast asleep.

 **London**

 **8:29a.m**

Widowmaker reaches over and clicks the alarm off before it gets to batter her with noise. Stretching her limbs, she swings her legs out of bed. After a few seconds she stood up, walking to her wardrobe and proceeding to put on casual clothes. Widowmaker put her visor down and looked out the window to the adjacent room across the street. Scanning it carefully she scuffed and proceeded to make herself a quick snack and something to drink.

Walking to the fridge she opens the door to see a note on top of…macarons? Widowmaker paused before reading the note.

 **Amelie,**

 **It's been quite a while, Cherie. The last time we were together you had killed me. Or at least that's what you thought. Overwatch had taken me in and thanks to Dr. Ziegler and her wonderful skills in the medical field, I survived. 6 months of sitting in a hospital, and all I could think of is if you were okay. Talon has done so much to you. I'll be at a local coffee shop, see you then.**

 **Your love,**

 **Gerard**

Widowmaker stared eyes wide open. How could this be, she was sure that he was dead! Widowmaker tore the note and tossed it in the trash. Looking at the macarons she took one and studied it. Strawberry filling with a chocolate cookie. From what her mind let her remember, it was her favorite. Widowmaker took a bite out of the pastry before a realization occurred. How did he get into the room.

Widowmaker set the pastry down and went for the door. Turning the knob, it was unlocked. She whipped the door open and scanned the hallway. Turning her visor on she looked around nothing besides people in their rooms.

Closing the door and locking it behind her, Widowmaker turned back to the macaron on the small table. She took the rest of the small pastry and finished it off. Looks like she has to face her past, this time though, she will be sure that he is dead. For good this time…

 **P.S: I rewrote this story, slowing it down a bit! I hope you enjoyed. Ill try my best to keep this story going!**


End file.
